POLICE
by Aisyah105
Summary: Ketakutan akan kehilangan, warga Pulau Rintis diharapkan utk selalu saling menjaga. Mereka yg hilang saat ini blm ditemukan. Petugas keamanan negara dibuat banjir tgs. Laporan org hilang terus bertambah. Hingga disuatu saat, Halilintar, sang penjaga berhasil menemukan satu dari mereka. Seorang anak yg menjadi awal mula & akhir dari seluruh kasus kejahatan (Tlah dipublish diwaatpad)
1. Chapter 1

**PENJAGAAN YANG TAK DISANGKA:**

 _"Akhir akhir ini Pulau Rintis tengah dihebohkan oleh beberapa kasus penculikan. Bagai tak mengenal usia, para pelaku menculik dari segala kalangan. Maka dari itu, para warga dihimbau untuk selalu berhati-hati dan selalu saling menjaga keluarga mereka, terutama pada anak anak. Saat ini dilaporkan 19 orang hilang, 13 diantaranya anak anak. Dan-"_

 _ **Klik**_

 _'Hhh.. Kasus ini membuatku lelah, arghh!'_

 _'Ck, berhenti mengeluh, bodoh!'_

 _ **Tak**_

 _'Adehh.'_

* * *

Dengan ditemani sebuah gula karet, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Pikiran terus mengingat tentang semua kejadian yang telah berlaku sepanjang hari.

Manik rubi menyala menemani gelapnya malam. Langkah demi langkah ia telusuri.

Sepanjang perjalanan dirinya hanya ditemani dengan suara detikan jam ditangan dan bunyi khas sepatu hitam strip merah miliknya.

Sunyi, itu sudah pasti.

Ia sangat tahu tentang keadaan seperti itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini, semenjak kejadian tsb para warga tak ada yang berani keluar di atas pukul 7. Hanya para pengaman negara seperti dirinya yang masih dapat beraktifitas di jam tsb.

Berkeliling, mencari, mengecek keamanan, itulah yang mereka lakukan.

Kaki terus melangkah menyusuri lorong lorong yang menjadi jadwal mengamannya hari ini.

40 menit berlangsung, tak ada yang terjadi. Keadaan berlangsung dengan baik.

"Hiks-"

 ** _Tap_**

Hingga di menit ke-43, langkahnya terhenti saat indra pendengaran miliknya menangkap sebuah suara -suara yang nyaris tak terdengar-.

Berbalik. Ia meniliti keadaan disekitarnya dengan seksama.

Tunggu, apa itu tadi? Kemana suara yang ia dengar beberapa detik lalu itu?

 ** _Tap tap_**

Tidak mungkin indra pendengarannya salah.

 _ **Tap**_

"Hiks."

 _ **Taptaptaptap**_

Suara kembali terdengar dan kali ini ia tak meragukannya lg. Di dekat sini -tepatnya di balik gang kecil-, ia mendengarnya.

Kaki ia langkahkan secepat mungkin menulusuri gang kecil itu. Pendengaran dan penglihatan dipertajam.

"Hiks hiks-'

 _ **Tap tap tap, Sreet~**_

 **Deg**

Tenda lusuh ia tarik begitu sj, memperlihatkan seorang anak meringkuk ketakutan dibawahnya. Tubuh tegap miliknya sedikit menghentak melihatnya.

Tak pernah ia duga. Malam penjagaannya kali ini, dapat membuatnya bertemu dengan salah seorang dari mereka yang hilang.

 _ **To Be Continue~**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Akhirnya... Hiks, akhirnya ku bisa publish cerita ini *cry* /plak**_

 _ **Ehm.. semoga kau suka Engi ^^ dan reader lainnya..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hai~ Ketemu lagi semua ^^_**

 ** _First, terimakasih atas seluruh tanggapan yang baik pada cerita ini *tangis haru*.. hiks, ku tak menyangka hal ini.._**

 ** _Baiklah, saatnya pembalasan review:_**

 ** _-Nuril Aullia: BENERAN BAGUS?! SUNGGUH?! *guncang tubuh Nuril* Hwaaa makasih pujian serta dukungannya.. Ini sudah updet kok.. Silahkan membaca lagi ya.. Hope you like it_**

 ** _-Floral Lavender: Hai juga Floral :) Terimakasih ^^ pujiannya.. Ahh, umur dorang ya? Hm.. awak boleh bayangkan Hali tu 20 tahun, handsome, dan single muehehehe, dan Gempa tu 8 tahun masih polos dan comel uhh... Selamat membaca lagi ;)_**

 ** _-Nur785: Udah lanjut XD_**

 ** _-LizAutif: Bwahahaha.. Jangan dekat dekat sangat lah tu bacanya.. Sakit mata nanti cam mana? X"D duhhh... kau ni, hihi.. Nah, nah, dah kulanjut silahkan baca lagi ok? dan.. jangan terlalu dekat bacanya, Gempa juga, jangan terlalu dekat. Dengarkan ucapan Hali XD  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Selamat membaca ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tap tap tap, Sreet~_**

 **Deg**

Tenda lusuh ia tarik begitu sj, memperlihatkan seorang anak meringkuk ketakutan dibawahnya. Tubuh tegap miliknya sedikit menghentak melihatnya.

Tak pernah ia duga. Malam penjagaannya kali ini, dapat membuatnya bertemu dengan salah seorang dari mereka yang hilang.

Manik rubi melebar sesaat melihat sosok kecil ! Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menemukan satu diantara mereka yang dicari.

"Hei.." Dengan pelan Halilintar mengulurkan tangan kepada sosok tersebut. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, membuat kedua iris berbeda warna bertemu.

Emas dan Merah.

Halilintar tersentak akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Seorang anak kecil, bermanik emas bercahaya, anak yang telah lama dicari. Dialah anaknya!

Anak bermanik emas yang menjadi awal mula seluruh kejadian akhir akhir ini.

Sang budak bergetar takut sekaligus menatap tajam, seolah mengatakan dua hal dalam waktu yang bersamaan

 _'Siapa kau?! Menjauhlah!'_ –ini hal pertama

 _'Jangan mendekatiku.. Kumohon'_ –ini hal kedua

Kedua mata itu saling berpandangan dengan pancaran yang berbeda.

Halilintar menggeleng dan perlahan mengulurkan tangan miliknya. Manik rubi menyala itu digerakkan ke sebuah simbol yang bergantung manis dibaju, sebuah simbol yang menunjukkan satu dua kata bertuliskan "Pelindung Negara".

Butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan sang budak dihadapan. Tapi akhirnya ia pun berhasil membujuk, membuat anak itu ikut padanya.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Sesekali saling melirik satu sama lain.

Ingin rasanya Halilintar bertanya tentang sesuatu, tetapi melihat kondisi sang budak ia pun mengurungkan.

"Mari kugendong kau.'

"Ehh.. T-turunkan tuan." Ucap sang budak terkejut. Manik emasnya memandang penuh Halilintar yang hanya bisa menggeleng sambil memberi isyarat bahwa kaki budak itu sakit, tapi entah karena rasa sungkan terhadap diri Halilintar, budak itu terus meminta untuk diturunkan, mengucapkan bahwa ia baik baik saja.

Halilintar tetap menggeleng sambil berusaha menulikan telinga, melangkah menuju rumah miliknya.

Rumahnya? Oh.. ayolah, Halilintar paham betul situasi saat ini di daerahnya. Ia tak mungkin membawa anak kecil ini ikut dalam melakukan pengawasan sekitar. Itu tak mungkin. Sangat tak mungkin, bagaimana membayangkan adanya penyerangan tiba tiba dari sebuah kelompok kejahatan itu, menculik kembali anak dalam gendongannya –jelas ia baru temukan-, sungguh tak lucu bila kembali diculik bukan?

Kakinya terus melangkah. Berbelok dan kembali berjalan lurus, hingga terlihat sebuah bangunan besar.

Dibukanya pintu bangunan itu diiringi sebuah salam walau tahu tak akan ada yang membalas. Ia melangkah masuk bersama anak kecil itu. Sepertinya ia tak sadar, batinnya melirik.

Anak itu merunduk setelah ucapannya tak digubris sama sekali, melamun, hingga tak sadar bahwa ia telah masuk sebuah area tempat berlindung penjaga penolongnya

"Sebaiknya kau jangan melamun bila kau masih sayang dengan rohmu yang akan berpindah alam digantikan roh lain" Ia tersentak kaget .mendengar suara barithon disampingnya. Maniknya mengerjap beberapa kali sambil melihat kekanan dan kiri, memandang sekitar dengan kebingungan serta keterkejutan.

"Ki-kita dimana? Ke-kenapa..."

"Dirumahku."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa..?'

"Entahlah, mungkin kakiku mempunyai kemampuan lebih berlari cepat atau mungkin saja kau tengah pingsan sehingga tak sadar kita telah dimana" Halilintar melirik melihat anak itu yang terkejut kemudian merunduk dengan semburat merah tipis dipipi, ia mendengus geli sambil menurunkannya disofa terdekat, "Kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana mana! Aku akan ambilkan setelan baju untukmu" lanjutnya sambil beranjak pergi.

"Percayalah, aku tak berniat jahat sedikitpun padamu."

"I...ya"

.

 **~POLICE~**

.

 _Dentuman benda keras memecah keheningan yang ada._

 _Ringisan demi ringisan terdengar menyusul hilangnya suara dentuman itu._

 _"Sekali lagi kami tanya, dimana ayahmu menyimpan semua dokumen dokumen penting itu?! JAWAB?!"_

 _"AKU TAK TAHU!'"_

 _"Begitu ya.. Hm, baiklah" Suasana yang mencekam semakin menggila, dikala sosok bertubuh besar -yang diketahui sang pemimpin- mulai turun tangan, memberikan perintah yang mengejutkan.. "Bawa kemari orang tua itu!"  
_

 _Tangan tangan anak buah kelompok kejahatan menyeret paksa sosok orangtua lemah kehadapan sang budak emas, "A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan..?"_

 _"Hm.. Ini maumu, sayang. Jadi, jika kau tetap tak mau beritahu kami, maka biarkan orang tua ini yang membuatmu mengatakannya." Seringaian kejam terbentuk jelas dibibir sosok besar itu._

 _Anak kecil itu membelalak, 'Tak..', tubuhnya menegang.._

 _"Ambil pisau itu!" "Ini kesempatan terakhirmu anak manis.. Ku hitung sampai tiga sebelum ku binasakan 'boneka tua' ini"_

 _"Satu..." Sebuah pisau berukir bunga indah menggores tangan._

 _"Dua.." Beberapa menjerit takut, termasuk sang kakek tua renta itu. Sang penjahat terkekeh senang._

 _"Dua setengah.." Manik sang big boss memicing tajam. Tangan besar berpindah, bermain pada bahu kakek._

 _"Tiga!"_

 ** _CRASHH!_**

 _"Arghhhh" "Gyaaaaaaa"  
_

 _Lengkingan memekikkan telinga terdengar, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh tua renta ke dinginnya marmer tak beralas, dengan darah mengucur layaknya air dari mata, leher, bahu.  
_

 _"Kupikir kau akan menjawab. Rupanya bukan si tua ini yang tepat menjadi pancingannya. Hmm.." Mendengus kasar, sang big boss pun mengedarkan pandangannya pada tumpukan manusia disudut ruangan. "Anak itu.. Bawa dia kemari!"_

 _Seorang anak memberontak kala dirinya ditarik dan dipaksa menduduki tempat, dimana sang 'boneka tua' menemui ajalnya._

 _"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!"_

 _"Diam kau!"_

 ** _Duk_**

 _"Hiks hiks.. Kakak.. Tolong aku.."  
_

 _"Ambilkan plester dan lem super."_

 _"Baik boss"_

 _Anak mungil tersebut menjerit kala lem dilumuri ditubuhnya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya ditahan, dirinya tak mampu melepaskan diri, "Hiks kakak..."_

 _"Kau masih tak mau bicara juga, anak manis?" Sang bos tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat budak bermanik emas itu mulai bergerak gelisah._

 _"Lepaskan.. Lepaskan Ocho.. ugh-"_

 _"Aku takkan melepaskannya sebelum kau memberitahu kami." "Bawa plester itu kemari! Lilitkan pada tubuh yang telah dilumuri ini, dan-" seringaian keji terpampang begitu nyata, "tarik sekeras mungkin hingga 'pembungkus daging' itu terpisah dari tempatnya."_

 _"Ku hitung sampai tiga lagi. Jika kau masih tetap memilih diam, hehehe, budak lucu ini akan ku kuliti hidu hidup, HAHAHAHA"_

 _._

 _..._

 _._

"Tidaaaakkk! Ochoo...!"

 _ **BRAK**_

 _ **DRAP DRAP**_

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?! Hei!"

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.., Ocho... Hiks hiks Ocho.. Ochobot.."

"Tenang.. Tenanglah.. Jangan menangis.." Dengan sigap Halilintar mendekap, memeluknya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut punggung budak dihadapannya.

"Hiks hiks, Ocho.. Ochobot paman.. hiks"

"Ssst.. Tenanglah dulu, jangan menangis.."

Pagi ini. Pagi yang biasanya menenangkan berubah menjadi tak biasa bagi Halilintar.

Aktifitas yang biasa dilakukannya, berubah. Pagi yang lebih diisi dengan kesendirian kini ditemani oleh seorang anak. Seorang anak yang baru ditemuinya semalam, kini menangis dalam dekapan. Membuat kebingungan terlihat nyata di manik semerah batu rubi itu.

 ** _..To..Be..Continue.._**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Akhirnya berlanjut juga.. hehehe /plak_**

 ** _Baiklah, mungkin sekarang ada yang ingin saya infokan, hm.._**

 ** _Pertama, cerita ini akan lambat untuk dilanjutkan kat sini karena beberapa sebab, salah satunya masalah jaringan yg tak menentu. Mohon untuk dimaklumi.. Saya takkan melantarkannya kok, mungkin hanya beberapa bulan saja :D /heh_**

 ** _Kedua, erm.. ini bukan hiatus. Bukan sama sekali. Karena saya akan tetap melanjutkannya di wattpad, tempatku lebih leluasa mengetik karena tak begitu dipengaruhi jaringanku.. TwT_**

 ** _Bila ada yang masih berkenan membaca, kalian boleh lihat langsung di wattpad dengan penname: Asha105. Kalian boleh mencarinya dengan sampul HaliGem- pocky game's.._**

 ** _Ok, semuanya telah kuberitahu. Review akan diusahakan dibalas melalui pesan pribadi. Baiklah semua.. Bye bye_**

 ** _Jumpa lagi di lain waktu ^^_**


End file.
